


Stories of Rule 63

by Wolf_Writer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Writer/pseuds/Wolf_Writer
Summary: The internet's most famous rule of them all is rule 34 if it exists there is porn for it! However, there is another rule out there as well, rule 63... And these are the tales of this rule...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/FemJoker
Kudos: 16





	Stories of Rule 63

"Bruce, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dick's voice came over the comms as Bruce Wayne, or currently known as  **The Batman** , watched an abandoned hotel. 

"I appreciate the worry, Dick, but if the Joker has the Commissioner and Barbra hostage, then I have to go in there," Bruce responded as he took out his grapple gun. "But if the Joker wants to just talk for the release of them, then I have to give it a chance."

"Alright, I'll be out here if you need help," Dick commented as Bruce gun fired hooking onto a nearby building before he jumped off the building he stood on and swung towards the hotel. 

"I appreciate you coming back to help me out, Dick," Bruce said as he landed on the roof of the hotel. "Going silent on the comms." 

"Roger."

Bruce observed the top of the building, the cowl allowed him to see the top of the building in different spectrums, but nothing was out of the ordinary. The only thing he spotted was the door leading to the stairwell where a piece of paper awaited him. 

_ I await you in the Penthouse Bats! Best to come soon! No funny business now and no breaking into the room if you don't want anything to happen to Gordon and his little girl.  _

_ See you soon, _

_ Joker _

Bruce crumpled up the piece of paper in his hands as he pushed the door open to the stairwell and made his way down the stairs. He made his way down the barely lit staircase, eyes darted through it in the search for any traps or games that Joker would try to play on him. However, there was nothing in sight, which was the oddest thing. It took a few minutes for him to reach the Penthouse floor, but once there, the door was painted over with ' _ Welcome Bats' _ on it. 

"Come on in Bats I am waiting for you!" A voice called out from the other side of the door. 

Bruce couldn't help but let out a growl at the words before he made his way inside the room. There was nothing special about the entrance in the penthouse besides walls being painted over with graffiti. However, once more, Joker's voice ranged out in a sing-song tone, "Just follow the trail I left for you!"

"Where are Gordon and his daughter?" Bruce called out as he made his way down the hallway. The hallway was littered and covered in newspapers of Joker and Batman's interaction and battles. 

"Oh, they are nearby! Perfectly safe, I promise you! I am sure your bird boy... Oh, wait, I am sorry, birdman now, isn't he? I have missed him being around. So fun to tease him." Joker answered. "How long has it been since we first met Bats? I think it's been what a year or two?"

"It has been six years since I first fought you, Joker," Bats growled as he saw the news clipping of their first encounter. 

"Oh, yes, that's right. I have just loved our time together that the days just seemed to have flown by." Joker commented as laughter echoed through the halls. "Tell me you haven't enjoyed the time we spent! The games we have played!"

"Your games put countless innocents in danger for years now! How many people have you killed?" 

"Oh, the only ones I have ever killed are those mafia bosses, their underlings, and criminals. You always save the day before I can harm your precious innocents. I only ever do it to make sure they live their true selves!" 

Batman stepped into the open doorway to the master bedroom and looked into the room with a figure laid upon the bed. 

"Ah, you are finally here! Welcome, my dear Bats!" Joker stated as she sat propped up at the head of the bed in just a red opened jacket with metal spikes and a black choker with the symbol of Batman emblazoned upon it while her long green hair hung over her shoulder. However, they did not hide her large pale breast or the rest of her body that was on full display. A low vibrating could be heard coming from Joker as she crooked a finger towards Bruce in a come hither motion. "This time, you aren't leaving Bats till I get what I want."

"I told you before, Joker. I am not sleeping with you." His eyes tried to focus on her face alone, but it was hard to not dip down and look at the rest of her body. He was just grateful his eyes were hidden.

"Oh come on, Bats, you know how many goons have wanted a piece of this body?" She waved her hands over her form. "But this body belongs to one person." 

"It will never happen," Bruce repeated as he stood there stoic. 

"Then you won't be getting Gordon and his daughter. The only way they are going to be released is by you bringing me to release." She stated as she stood up on the bed. Joker walked off the bed as her own juices dripped down her thighs. The vibration noise grew louder as she approached Bruce.

"What's that noise?" Bruce asked, his body tensed, expecting a possible trap. 

Joker smirked as she reached between her legs, and her fingers dipped between her sex, causing a moan to elicit from her lips. Soon her fingers returned with a small green egg between them still vibrating and coated in her juices. "I had to keep myself on edge until you got here."

Bruce forced himself to keep his eyes on Joker's face and away from the toy in her fingers. "Tell me where they are at Joker. I will not play this game with you." 

"But I love our games... Bruce." Joker's face broke into a broad smile as Bruce's iron visage finally broke.

"Bruce? My name isn't Bruce." It took everything he had not to react to Joker calling him by name. 

"Oh, please, you don't think I wouldn't realize my true love's identity? I admit it took me a while to figure it out. But I enjoyed knowing who you were. As if it was my own little secret. But from now on, no more hiding it, Mr. Bruce Wayne. Now then, how about you go ahead and take that mask off?" Her hand moved to the cowl, but Bruce grasped her wrist before she got close enough. 

"You are wrong, Joker." Bruce continued to deny. It was the only thing he could do in the situation even if it was, at best, a bald-faced lie. 

Joker once more burst into a fit of laughter as she pulled her hand back away from Bruce's grip and smirked at him. " Oh, still holding out, hmm? I guess you leave me no choice then." She tossed the egg she still held in her other hand at Bruce. He swiped at it with the back of his hand, but instead of being knocked away, it went up in a poof of smoke. Bruce's eyes widened in shock at the destruction of what he thought was just a toy and moved to grab his respirator from his belt. However, before he could fully retrieve it, Joker jumped at him, knocking him to the ground as the clown princess of Gotham slammed her lips against his own. 

Bruce was stunned for a moment at the kiss before pushing her off and quickly returning to his feet. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he saw Joker laughing on her back legs, kicking in the air. "What was that, Joker!" 

"The smoke? Oh, it was nothing special. I had you so distracted by revealing your secret identity. You never noticed I switched my favorite toy out with a fake egg. It was just a bit of smoke to distract you so I could kiss you again. It had been so long since that first night. Do you remember when I made my entrance onto Gotham's grand stage! It was so magical! And seeing you! Mph! You made me cream my underwear that night!"

"You mean when you and Harley burst into the police ball and took the cops hostage?" Bruce felt weak for a moment as he felt his body heating up, and his vision blurred. "You killed the former commissioner."

"Oh come on, Bruce, we both knew that he was crooked! Old scarface was working on putting him away and had you helping out. I just did what you didn't have the guts to do." Joker smirked as she moved towards him again as Bruce moved to keep his distance and stumbled. "What's wrong, Bruce? Feeling hot under that costume of yours." 

"W-w-what did you do?" Bruce muttered as his heart was thumping away in his chest. 

Joker smirked as she rubbed the green lipstick she had on her lips. "Do you think that Ivy is the only one who knows the trick of using a kiss to transmit something? Please. She got it from me."

Bruce's hands scrambled for his utility belt as his hands shook, but before he could get to what he was searching for, Joker took the belt off him. She smirked as she held it in her hands before tossing it to the side. "Oh, it's not poison, so you don't need that pesky thing. Just something to help get you in the right mood, shall we say."

Bruce couldn't help it anymore as it felt like his body was on fire as his hands worked at the bodysuit. Pieces started to fly off of him, revealing his toned figure until finally, the cowl came off, and Bruce stood there, showing all to Joker. 

"Oh, Bruce, I knew that you had a killer body, but I- MPH!" The rest of Joker's sentence was silenced as Bruce took hold of the woman and kissed her deeply. Joker couldn't help but moan into the kiss as her hands wrapped around his neck, while Bruce's moved down the white body and towards her ass where he gripped it. 

Everything in Bruce's mind was told that what he was doing was wrong and that he should stop what he was doing. But whatever Joker had given him had shut his logical side of his mind away and let the more primal side claim control as it had only one goal in mind. Bruce picked Joker up off the floor as the clown's legs wrapped around him before being pinned against a wall. His shaft pressed up against her body as her breast was firmly pressed against his chest. 

"Mph, fuck!" Joker finally broke the kiss as she panted for her breath. "I knew that underneath that calm exterior was a beast! Now, how about you-"

"Shut up," He growled, his hands grabbing her wrists, pinning them above her head. "You have flaunted and teased me for years! No longer!" 

Joker was stunned for a moment at how forceful Bruce was being. She knew that she had been teasing him after every encounter, but Joker didn't realize how pent up she had made him. "What are you going to do about it, big guy?"

"What I should have done," Bruce kissed her, silencing her as he aimed the head of his cock against her entrance. The head spreads the petals of her opening apart as he locks eyes with her. "Fuck you." 

Bruce thrust forward into her, sheathing himself entirely inside her with his first thrust in parts to both of them. Bruce wasn't holding himself back with each new push into Joker, her body shaking with the force of each one. Joker's mind went blank with the first thrust of his cock as she felt it filling her. It beat any type of toy she had used before. Joker's juices were drenching both of them with each new thrust. 

"Fuck yes, Bruce! Fuck me! Oh god, I needed this so badly!" Joker cried out in passion as she pulled Bruce's head down to her chest. Bruce's mind had been entirely silent at this point as his base instincts and needs had fully taken over as he began to kiss, bite, and lick at the supple white flesh that laid before. Each bite caused a gasp, a lick caused a groan, and a kiss a moan. Eventually, though, Bruce's lips found the delicate pink nipples that stood out against the pale breast. Each one had stiffened up into pointed peaks and begged for attention. 

"Mine," Bruce growled as he took one of the pink tips between his lips and began to suckle upon it. Joker let out an elongated moan as she felt his tongue against her nipple as his thrust began to force the cock against her most sensitive spot. The first brush of it brought out an elongated gasp, and with each new thrust brought out louder moans from Joker.

"Yes, Bruce! Claim me!" She cried out as her legs tighten up even more as her nails dug into his head. Joker's mind was quickly fading out as she lost herself to the rapture her body was feeling. It was better than what she had imagined and knew she could never go back to her toys. However, all thoughts came to an end as Joker reached the peak of her pleasure and finally took the plunge. She let out a scream of pure bliss as her body was racked with the strongest orgasm she has experienced. 

Bruce's own body was racked with pleasure as he felt the woman's body against his own while her velvety tunnel wrapped around him. The calm exterior he presented was gone, and in its place was a primary focus on something else entirely. And it was the woman before him and conquering her in every way. At the moment Joker reached her peak, and her walls clamped down around him, Bruce let out a roar of pleasure of his own as he released himself inside of her. However, he never stopped thrusting as with each new thrust, a rope of cum sprayed out and coated her walls even more. 

Bruce panted as he let go of Joker and let the clown princess fall to her knees before him. His mind finally coming back to the surface after having been silenced by what his body needed. However, when she took the crown of his cock between her painted lips, he couldn't help but let out a moan and melt under her touch. Bruce's mind was once more forced into silence as his body took over again. 

His hands glided into her green locks, gripping it as he guided Joker further down along his cock. Joker's red lips formed a seal around his cock as she sucked harder with each passing inch into her mouth. Her eyes looked up at him with pure glee as she finally had him. Bruce groaned at the sight before him and finally shoved the rest of his shaft into her mouth until her lips were sealed against the base. 

Joker's tongue swirled around the cock that was firmly planted into her throat as she moaned. The vibrations from her moan sent waves of pleasure through Bruce as he felt himself getting closer to the edge once more as he groaned with each bob of her head. Joker sensed how close he was getting as she pulled back from the cock until her mouth was firmly sealed around his cock. Her hands moved up to his cock as one wrapped around the slick shaft and began to stroke it as the other began to massage his balls. 

That was more than enough for Bruce as he let out another moan as his hands gripped the green locks before him and came once more. Joker was delighted as she tasted his cum, filling her mouth as she greedily swallowed each shot. Her hands working to pump as much as she could and elongate the pleasure Bruce was feeling. By the time Bruce had finished cumming, and Joker released him from her mouth, he felt weak in the knees and stumbled back towards the bed. The back of his legs hit against the mattress, and he fell upon it with a dull thud.

"You... You won't get away with this," Bruce mumbled as his mind fought back to the surface.

Joker couldn't help but laugh as she stood up from the floor, a puddle of juices marking the place she had been kneeling at. "Oh Bruce, do you really think that the little drug I slipped into you is causing you to do all of this? It only helps loosen up your inhibition and let your primal side to act out. I didn't force you into this. You wanted all of this." Her hands ran up her body as she shook off her jacket, so she now stood there completely naked beside the collar. "You wanted this Bruce. You have wanted this for such a long time." 

Joker gracefully made her way to Bruce. He continued to sit there, entrapped by the approaching woman's visage. Once she was in arms reach, she pressed her hand against his chest, forcing him to lay back against the bed as she climbed on top of him. His member trapped against her sex as she glided it against his length, eliciting a groan from both of them. 

"Just admit it, Bruce, you want me. You can have me, but you just have to let go and be yourself. Do that, and I will be a good-" She leaned down, kissing him "Slut for you." She whispered as she sat back up and continued to grind herself against his cock, coating it with her juices and the creampie that was leaking from her. 

Bruce watched the woman above him that was captivating his most primal wants and needs. He knew that he shouldn't and that the woman above him went against some of his most held beliefs Still, the pretend playboy had never actually let go once in his life and always played by his book. Bruce looked the part of a playboy but never actually was one. It was time he finally did.

"Fine," He finally spoke as he groaned once more. "I admit it. I want you! I have wanted you for so long!" His hands moved up her legs and thighs, working their way up her body and towards her breast. Her body arched into his touch, giving him everything she could as she let out a moan at feeling his hands. 

"Yes, Bruce! Just let go and take me!" She called out as she lifted herself up enough to allow his cock to be free as she moved it below her. "Take all of me!" She sat down once more, though this time the cock speared inside of her ass. The tight orifice had put up resistance at first. Still, with Joker sinking her entire weight on it and being stretched by toys daily, it didn't last longer than a second as the head pushed in and stretched the clown princess of crime out. Both of them let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Bruce's shaft continues to slide deeper into Joker. She continued to lower herself until she was sitting on his lap once more. 

"Now you have claimed all of me," Joker mumbled as she pulled Bruce up into a sitting position and kissed him deeply. His own hands came around and wrapped around her waist as they started to move once more, moaning into each other's mouth with each new thrust. However, the kiss was interrupted as a cellphone resting nearby began to ring.

Joker let out a groan of annoyance as she leaned over to answer the phone while Bruce continued to thrust up into her. "Mph! Yes?" 

"How is it going, pumpkin? Have you finally got the bats?" Harley asked from the other side. 

"Oh yes, and~ Oh god!" Joker cried out as Bruce took her nipple into his mouth and sucked as he began to thrust harder up into Joker. "Fuck! He is stuffing my ass as we speak!" 

"Oooh! I can't wait to join in on the fun!" Harley squealed. "What you want me to do with the commish and his kid?" 

"Mmmmmm, you can let them go now," Joker groaned out as she was getting closer to her next peak. "There is no more need for them. We are going to live the life of pleasure now!" Joker let out a strangled cry of pleasure as she came while Bruce grunted and came into Joker's ass. 

"Oh fuck, I am coming over as quickly as possible! Don't drain him completely. I need some sugar as well!" Harley said as she hung up the phone though Joker didn't notice as the phone had slipped from her grasp already and landed on the floor. Joker collapsed forward onto Bruce as they both panted as they caught their breath. 

"So shall we go again," Bruce asked after a moment with a small smile on his face. 

"Mmm, of course. I am here for your pleasure," Joker giggled as she got off him and moved further up on the bed, getting on all fours and presenting her ass to him. "Come get me stud." 

**]|[**

"Where is he? He should have been out by now." Dick stated with a glare at the building where Bruce and Joker were located. "Are his suit's sensors still not functioning?" 

"All my efforts to connect with Master Wayne have failed. There must be a fairly strong jammer located in the building." Alfred responded over the comms from the Batcave. "Maybe you should finally~."

"Dick! Alfred! Do you hear me!" Barbra's voice broke into the comms, surprising both men. "Harley, just let me and my dad go. Dad is calling the police right now to come to get us, but I figure I need to check up on you all. What has been going on?"

"Joker said she had you both kidnapped and that Bruce needed to come to see her by himself," Dick stated. "If you are safe, then I am going in!" 

"Dick, hold on, I can punch through Joker's jamming!" Barbra halted Dick. "I got my tablet with me, give me a minute and I can get comms back up." 

"I'll give you thirty seconds..."

"Done in ten!" Barbra cheered as static filled the comms for a moment before another noise came through them.

"Oh fuck yes, Bruce! Fill me up!" Joker's voice cut through as grunts and body slapping together filled the comms.

"Oh my," Alfred's voice cuts through the comms.

"I... I um going to get off now and wait for the cops..." Barbra quickly got off the comms along with Alfred leaving Dick alone looking down at the building. 

"Fuck..." Dick mumbled as he made his way towards the building, not looking forward to what he was walking into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the work and please leave a suggestion on who you would like to see next to be changed by rule 63! Also, offer up the pairing you would like to see with them.


End file.
